One Slight Mistake
by kittehtheneko-kenhanyou
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha, the most popular boy in Shikon University has been busy caring about his things. He has no time for another life outside of popularity, until he meets two girls, Kagome and Kikyo. He both likes them but he has to choose, and both of them are best friends. Will his choice be the one he will be happy with? Or will he ruin their relationships with a mistake?
1. Chapter 1: Popularity, Popularity!

One Slight Mistake

Hi there! I'm a new writer and starting today…

I will write fan fictions! (*insert fan girl squee*) Based on Inuyasha, A.K.A. my most favorite anime out of Rumiko Takahashi's comics!

This is my first time, so of course I don't think it'll be good. But I'll try my best for a fan fiction you'll like. This is a fan fiction that is long, but I hope it'll be good enough! Two chapters every month should be enough for twenty so yeah!

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**_Summary:_**

**_Inuyasha, the most popular boy in Shikon University has been busy caring about his things. He has no time for another life outside of popularity, until he meets two girls, Kagome and Kikyo. He both likes them but he has to choose, and both of them are best friends. Will his choice be the one he will be happy with? Or will he ruin all their relationships with one slight mistake?_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Popularity, Popularity!

It was early Monday morning, everything bliss and peaceful everywhere. Except for Shikon High. The bell rang and students poured out of class, leading them was Inuyasha the most powerful and popular guy in school.

"Inuyasha!" More than 50 girls screamed his name as if he was a pop star or something. Of course every girl had fallen for him, with his sparkling silver hair and the most beautiful golden eyes.

"Yeah, yeah get out of my way now, I'm heading outta here."

Inuyasha came into his dorm meeting Miroku his dorm mate and childhood friend.

"How did it go? Horrible, I suppose because I could hear the girls trampling ya!" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, ok, fine, great actually. Turn on the PlayStation because it's boring in here talking about me."

"Actually, I was thinking we could go in a restaurant tonight. Guess why?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes; Miroku was a pervert so he always knew why.

"Fine, but we're using your car!" Inuyasha smirked; Miroku's car was Miroku's dream besides some other things going on in his crazy mind. He'd never let him go on it.

"Deal." Miroku sighing, but still he was satisfied.

They headed to Tama no Café, through taking some time.

* * *

**Kagome and Kikyo**

"Hey, Kagome! Wake up! I got an idea!"

A black haired teenager struggled to wake up her dorm mate who was fast asleep.

"Stop it Mom! Weirdly you sound like Kikyo, anyway! Five more minutes!"

Kagome tried to slap Kikyo, just making her more annoyed.

"WAKE UPPPPPP!" Thinking it was an alarm, Kagome shot out of bed.

"Finally, you sleepyhead, YOU WOKE UP! Arghhhh! Oh, and yeah I have an idea." Kikyo was slowly calming down.

"All right, what idea do you have?" Kagome asked yawning.

"There's a new café called the Tama no Café." Kikyo excitedly started to head to their closet.

"That's it? We don't get to meet any new people? This way your plan is totally lame…" Kagome shrugged off and fell back on the bed trying to fall back asleep.

Kikyo sighed, and rigged the alarm clock to ring early. She also took out 2 dresses to wear.

**"RING! RING! RING! RING!"**

Once again Kagome shot out of bed and quickly dressed up.

"Well, it looks like you're ready huh?" Kikyo grinned and together they headed towards their car.

"Kikyo. Your car… My car is at the cleaners." Kagome staggered up and then shook herself to wake her up.

Then they also headed to Tama no Café.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Miroku**

"We've arrived!" Miroku jumped out of the car and saw the most amazing thing in the world.**  
**

"You really had to make me dri..." Inuyasha trailed off with wide eyes.

The entrance of gold shimmering handles, with a silver coated wood doors. Two guards were posted in front, with red coats and shimmering black belts.

"Woah..." Speechless, Inuyasha and Miroku dashed towards the entrance.

"Hey! You! Don't go in! You have an entry?"

"Inuyasha is the most popular person in Shikon. One call and 500 girls will attack you." Miroku answered for Inuyasha slipping his phone out.

"Whoa, hey! DO not grab my phone again!" Inuyasha tried grabbing it but the guards had already opened the door.

"Ha! Take that in Inuyasha!" Miroku smirked.

"Lot's of people to meet huh?"

"Well, I'll find something to eat."

"Okay."

They split up and started to find things and people to chat with.

* * *

**Kagome and Kikyo**

****"Yay! We're here!" Kikyo happily came out.

"Hurray! This place is so Paradise!" Kagome screamed as she saw the entrance of gold with shimmering handles. With a silver coated wood doors, two guards were posted in front, with red coats and shimmering black belts.

"Oh, how do we get in. We aren't even seniors yet." Kikyo pouted and added a long sigh.

"That is the easy part!" Kagome looked so happy.

"Well, you know if we say we are seniors then, we could get in!" Kagome happily exclaimed.

"That's it? We could say we will bust the guards up too." Kikyo sarcastically answered.

"Well, anyway the only other option is to..."

"Sneak in! Great idea Kagome!" Kikyo skipped and dragged Kagome with her.

"Wait, that's not what I meant! Oh, fine."

There was a small laundry shoot and they entered the dance room.

"Wow!"

"Speechless!"

Kagome and Kikyo wandered around only to bump into each other.

"Oh, ok. Let's split up and come back here in an hour 'kay?"

"OK!"


	2. Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

One Slight Mistake

Hi there! Kitteh is back! Today is update day! Thank you for all of your reviews; it has helped make me this new chapter for you guys! This one is a little short because of things children hate the most: HOMEWORK. Anyways, let's go on to the chapter.

SQUEE!

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Love at First Sight**

"Hey! Inuyasha, I found this 10 foot tall ice cream! Man, c'mon!"

Inuyasha stumbled as Miroku dragged him towards the giant ice cream contest.

"You….."

"Shut up! You're gonna have to go! I signed you up."

After that, Inuyasha went up on stage with a more than a 1,000,000,000 people cheering:

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

Inuyasha shrugged and Miroku gave him a thumbs up.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

Inuyasha started eating the ice cream. He noticed 2 girls standing out in the crowd happily watching him.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

More and more people started cheering for Inuyasha and it started to sound like:

"OG, OG, OG, OG, OG!"

After more than 5 times of OG's and GO's Inuyasha let out a giant burp. The 2 girls were still watching him He had finished in 2:34 minutes.

"Wohoo! Give me a high five champ!"

"That sucked, Oh this sucks. I'm gonna hurl."

Inuyasha with those words dashed towards the men's toilet. Or what at least he thought was the men's toilet.

Miroku struggled to not stop laughing. He knew where he was heading.

"Um… Inuyasha, that's the women's toilet!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa!"

* * *

**Kagome and Kikyo**

"Kikyo! Hey, check it out! There is an ice cream eating contest!"

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS RIGHT? SQUEEEE!"

After at least 5 minutes of screaming, they dashed towards the contest area.

"SQUEE!"

"SQUEE!"

They watched the contestants and finally a boy with shining silver hair and molten gold eyes step up. One of his friends, it seemed like gave him a thumbs up. In an instant, Kikyo and Kagome's eyes widened and softened to the sight of him.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

Kikyo started cheering and Kagome also joined in. They still had their eyes on the dreamy looking boy.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

Then, suddenly he looked at Kagome and Kikyo. He looked at them with wonder and curiosity.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

After that, it seemed that he won.

"Wohoo! Give me a high five champ!"

"That sucked, Oh this sucks. I'm gonna hurl."

"Um… Inuyasha, that's the women's toilet!"

They then heard the exact same words, to formulate a plan to follow him. Unfortunately, both of them didn't know about the others plan so their friendship had already started to shift…


	3. Chapter 3: InuYasha? (Kikyo)

**One Slight Mistake**

Hello again! Kitteh is back and it's December. So, new chapter! Yay! This one is going to be a little bit longer, considering Inuyasha has to meet Kagome and Kikyo. But a chapter's a chapter. Except today's chapter will be in Kikyo POV. Also, thank you all for reviewing my story! So, let's get on with it!

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Inu.., Yasha? (Kikyo POV)**

Coming out of the toilets, Inuyasha dragged himself out.

While he was doing that, he bumped into a black-haired teen.

"Oh, sorry!"

Noticing that that was one of the girls staring at him, he struck up a conversation.

"Hey, uh... I saw you... back there. You know in the ice cream..."

"Oh, yeah... sorry."

"My name is Inuyasha. How about yours?"

"My name is Kikyo.""Umm... yeah, so you wanna hang out?"

"Ok."

Inuyasha saw Miroku once again, give him a thumbs up.

"So, you dance?"

"Yeah, I guess."Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand and took her towards the flashing dance floor.

_Kikyo... Right? She dances good..._

"Kikyo... umm..."

_You're not a sissy! Ask her out, duh! Right stupid brain, I haven't dated before._

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"We just met but... Can I ask you out?"

"Whoa, strange question."

_Oh no, she's gonna say no. A BIG, FAT, NO!_

"Well we're already out, so of course you can!"

"Then, let's have some fun!"

After dancing for a while Inuyasha realized that he had not seen Miroku since he danced with Kikyo, Inuyasha knew he needed to find his friend or then...

"Sorry, Kikyo. I have to go, uhh... Here." Inuyasha quickly wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Kikyo.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Kikyo**

_Hmmm... Oh, wait! I see him! Let's use the... Bump into the guy trick!_

"Oh, sorry!"

Oh, yes! He noticed me!

"Hey, uh... I saw you... back there. You know in the ice cream..."

"Oh, yeah... sorry."

"My name is Inuyasha. How about yours?"

"My name is Kikyo.""Umm... yeah, so you wanna hang out?"

"Ok."

_Yay! I made it 5 steps earlier then my original plan! SQUEE!_

"So, you dance?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand and took her towards the flashing dance floor.

_He held my hand!_

"Kikyo... umm..."

_Ahhh... Here is the difficult part. He's probably gonna dump me here and now._

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"We just met but... Can I ask you out?"

"Whoa, strange question."

_Unexpected, but..._

"Well we're already out, so of course you can!"

"Then, let's have some fun!"

After dancing for a while Inuyasha seemed to not concentrate anymore.

"Sorry, Kikyo. I have to go, uhh... Here."

Inuyasha quickly wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Kikyo.

"Bye."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Get Outta Here! Part 1

**One Slight Mistake**

HI there! Kitteh back, and here is Chapter 4 of One Slight Mistake. Sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapters. Lot's of CRAZY stuff happening in my life, but I still have found the time to write this chapter. Enough now, let's get on with it!

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let's Get Outta Here! (Inuyasha and Miroku)**

Bumping into a million people, (at least that's what he thought was a million people) Inuyasha found Miroku at the fruit stand.

_Phew, good thing he wasn't going to do anything..._

"What do you think you're doing! You're crazy right! Running off like that."

_Oh wait, I need to stop sounding like my mom, ARGH!_

Miroku jumped then his whole plate of chocolate fruits fell. Miroku turned around to throw the rest that was on the plate into Inuyasha's face.

"Dude, you totally ruined it!"

"You say that, after smashing THAT into my face!"

Inuyasha tried to hit Miroku but he missed. Then, he noticed a black haired girl.

_Kikyo?_

Inuyasha found himself blushing a bit, activating Miroku's mind to say something perverted.

* * *

**Miroku Pov**

_Wait... I know that look, he did his date well._

"Hey, Inuyasha? You did something didn't you?"

Inuyasha blushed more then hit Miroku on the head. It seemed was his weakness to getting a smack on the head.

"Owww..."

_Yeah, he got the girl. Wonder if she knows about me._

"Did you tell her about me?"

"No, stupid pervert."

_Well duh, he probably did..._

"Anyway, why do you want to know? It's kind of stupid..."

_Oh, best friends forever, huh? Totally. _

"One question, it's unusual for you to be at a fruit stand, not doing something perverted... Why?"

_He's trying to change the subject... Stupid..._

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say more, but Miroku spotted some girls.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

As Miroku started to approch them, Inuyasha pulled him back.

"Nope."

Inuyasha still held on, then suddenly Miroku attempted to hit Inuyasha. No luck though.

"As I was going to say, my cousin, Shippo is going to transfer to Shikon's."

"And, he's going to need a bed. So I invited him in to our dorm... and we need a bed."

_That kinda was stupid to say "and we need a bed."_

"So we're going to play Call of Duty Black Ops and whoever kills the most will win..."

_Must be a total shock. He sucks at this easy game._

"Whaa...?"

"It's good right? Ok, it's decided."

"Whaa...? Ok, fine. But tell me about the girl."

"I'll tell you later, but it's getting late now. Let's get back to Shikon."

"Fine. At breakfast you HAVE to tell me EVERYTHING!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Prank and the Picture

**One Slight Mistake**

Hi there! Kitteh is back with a chapter in a pie! Ok, onwards to the actual thing I was going to say. I finally found time to write a new chapter. Phew, it took quite a while, and I will associate this chapter and the next one to Christmas and New Years. Kagome and Inuyasha meeting for the first time should be quite special! Anyways, onward to the story!

**Chapter 5: A White (and Christmasy) Meeting**

Inuyasha POV

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I guess, gave her my number, and left..."

Miroku looked like he was going to burst into a million pieces to laughter.

"Seriously, that is just great, haha, you gave her the number and left?"

"Yeah, what's up with that, usually I'm never interested in _girls _so how should I know?"

"That is hilarious, you meet a hot girl, you meet them all, and you gave her your number and left...Hahaha, that cracks me up!"

While Miroku tried to stop laughing, Inuyasha's phone started to ring as a text message.

"Oh?"

The text was just three words: Wanna hang out?

* * *

Kagome POV

_This is the best prank I've done in years to Kikyo...Hehehe!_

She had sent Kikyo to bed and then, she texted her new so-called guy.

He had texted back: Sure, I'm at Shikon High.

Kagome's jaw dropped open, what if she knew him...

_Kikyo never noticed, maybe he is one of the major jerks, I need to tell her..._

Kagome texted back: Can u show me ur pic?

* * *

Inuyasha POV

A picture, to Kikyo? But she knew him already. Inuyasha assumed this was some kind of joke from Kikyo.

He texted back: Okay, here.

* * *

Kagome POV

Oh?

"Wow..." was the only thing she got out of her head.

_He sure is HOT!_

And a cliffhanger, Yay! Just kidding, sorry for the shortness of this but my chapter writing streak is done, (Oh no!). R&R and see you next time!


End file.
